


I didn't ask for your opinion

by Tsuh



Series: 30 minutes Multifandom prompts [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Detective Margo, M/M, Margo counting points, Prompt Fic, Trouble In Paradise, argument between Q and Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt : "Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion"





	I didn't ask for your opinion

They were all in the living room waiting for Quentin and Eliot. They were supposed to go at six and it was already past seven. Margo proposed to take a look upstairs but no one wanted to move. So, they were waiting. There was no much else to do. All the students had left earlier to see their family and they could be enjoying an empty Brakebills but no ! They had to wait for them.

"Enough is enough !" exclaimed Margo "We’re not going to wait all night and for what ?! We don’t even now what they’re doing upstairs !"

While she started to stand up they heard noise coming from the stairs. Eliot appeared and then Quentin following him. They both seemed upset. Eliot passed without noticing her and crashed in the couch. He looked exhausted. Quentin tried to say something but was immediatly interrupted by a loud sigh.

"I won’t hear anything else Q, even less something coming from your mouth. I’m not sure I like it today."

So... something had happened between them and it was new. Margo could sense this story was interesting. Detective Margot was back ! She silently stopped Penny who wanted to say something. The best way to learn was to listen and don’t interrupt the argument.

"If you were just listening to me sometimes... I don’t ask you something impossible !"

Frustation now.

It seemed Q wanted something and Eliot, nothing of it. So now, the question was, what did Q want ?

"But I listen Q, especially at night when you beg..."

"Stop Eliot ! I just think you’re making a mistake. You can’t avoid them forever and you can’t stay here."

"So you want me to go ?"

Not a good move Q, thought Margo, hurting Eliot was not your best idea especially using his feelings for you.

"It’s not what I said and you know it ! Just, can you reconsider this, please ?"

Well, puppy eyes were better but it won’t work. She could see Eliot was really upset and would not hear a single word. When he was like that she had learnt to let him alone. He took a glass of wine, drinking it slowly, looking serein. He always did this when he did not know how to react or did not want to show he was hurt.

"Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion. You can’t judge my decisions when we look at yours Q. How can you give me advices when your choices are worse than mine ? I think we have nothing more to say tonight"

He seemed to finally notice them "I thought we were going out ? What are you all waiting, there’s nothing to see here. Let’s go !"  And the mask was back. It was so rare he let it down. Margot just wanted to tore apart Quentin. He had no right to hurt Eliot like this. She didn’t know why they were arguing but, nonetheless he had no right to confront him in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> If you noticed any mistake(s), mispelled word tell me and I'll correct them


End file.
